Baby
by hyrew
Summary: Mpreg. Request. Nick and Jeff cope with finding out that Jeff is pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

(A.N:/ This was actually a request from someone. They asked for an mpreg and wanted it multi-chapter (because you Nifflers like your mpreg) haha mpreg is actually something I get requested a LOT...weird...anyway, hope you enjoy! :D)

* * *

Nick asked softly as he popped his head into the bathroom. Jeff was currently in the middle of throwing up for the fifth time this week, which was only a Tuesday. Nick walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside Jeff and gently rubbed his back with one hand while using his other to push Jeff's sweaty bangs up from out of his face. Nick gently shushed his boyfriend as he gagged and threw up the contents of his stomach. After a few more minutes Jeff reached up and flushed the toilet, leaning over to rest his head on the brunet's shoulders.

"Still sick?" Nick said as he held Jeff in his arms. He hated seeing Jeff suffer like this. He had been throwing up every morning for the last week and Nick was starting to really worry about Jeff. They went to the nurse two days ago thinking that maybe Jeff just had a stomach virus or maybe even food poisoning but the nurse said she couldn't find anything wrong with Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "I'm fine. I think I'm going to call the office and see if I can skip first period though. You should get ready for school Nicky, don't worry about me." Jeff said, giving Nick a weak smile.

Nick frowned a little. "I'll go call the office for you and tell them I'm taking you down to the nurse."

"Nicky, I'll be fine on my own. I just need some rest and maybe some crackers or something."

Nick shook his head. "No. You're sick and I want to make sure you're properly taken care of. I'd do it myself but I have a Chem test that I can't miss." Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that you're not feeling well."

"It isn't your fault Nicky."

"I still feel bad though…but yeah, let's get you down to the nurse. And no protesting. I don't care, I'm taking you no matter what."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. Just let me change real quick." Dalton had a strict policy on wearing uniforms. Every student had to wear their uniforms at all times once out of their dorms. No exceptions. If someone wanted to go out for a party, or go home for the weekend, they had to wear their uniform until they were completely off the grounds.

About twenty minutes later Nick and Jeff were both entering the nurses. "Jeffrey, you're still not feeling well?" The nurse said, frowning a little when she saw the blond walking in.

"He's been throwing up all morning." Nick answered for Jeff.

The nurse nodded. "Well go lay down Jeffrey, I'll bring you some juice and crackers in a minute." Jeff went into the area where they had the beds without saying a word. The nurse then turned to Nick. "I think if he isn't feeling well tomorrow we're going to take him to the doctors so they can run some tests. As far as I am concerned he shouldn't be this sick, not for this long at least. And he'll be staying with me until after class. I don't think he should be left alone."

Nick nodded. "Can I go with him? To the doctors, that is."

"You'll have to ask the Dean about that, sweetie. Now, off to class! There's no sense in both of you missing school!"

Nick nodded. "Alright, I'll be back during lunch to check on him." He said before leaving.

A few hours later it was lunch time and Nick walked into the nurse's office to check on Jeff. He walked in and smiled brightly at the nurse. "Can I see Jeff?"

The nurse frowned a little, looking more sad than angry. "Jeff actually was moved to the hospital about an hour ago. He was started to lose colour in his face and was starting to look worse. He should be back within the next few hours. I'm sorry, we couldn't wait for you to finish class." She said, giving Nick a sympathetic look.

Nick nodded. "Alright." He mumbled before heading back to his dorm. He couldn't just sit and wait for Jeff to come back to find out if he was okay so he sent him a text. "Hey baby, how are you?"

A few minutes later Nick's phone buzzed. "They had to take some blood and they're running tests right now but they won't be done until tomorrow so they're sending me back in like an hour. They want to get some more blood before I go. How was your day? Chem go alright?"

Nick laughed a little when he got the text. Jeff would be asking about Nick's day while he was in the hospital. "Chem went fine. And my day sucked because I didn't get to spend it with you. :/ I love you baby."

"I know you do :D I love you too Nicky! Oh, my dr just came in. I'll call you when I'm done, alright? XO"

About ten minutes later Nick's phone rang again. "Hey Jeffers."

"Hi Nicky. I'm leaving now. I just got discharged and I'll be at Dalton in like twenty minutes."

"So how are you feeling babe?"

Jeff sighed. "I'm a little tired…and nauseous but I think I'll be much better when I see you."

Nick laughed a little. "Jeff, you're adorable. I love you."

"I love you too Nicky." Jeff said, laughing a little. "Hey, I'm about to get in the car they sent me over so I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Alright. Love you Jeffie."

"Love you too Nicky." Jeff said before hanging up the phone.

About half an hour later Nick heard the soft clicking of the door and a moment later he saw a tired Jeff walking in. "Jeff." Nick said, going over and hugging his boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hi Nicky." Jeff said lazily as he weakly wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"How you feelin' baby?"

"Like I need a nap." Jeff said, laughing lightly. Jeff flopped over on his bed. "Cuddle with me?"

Nick nodded. "Sure." He said, smiling sweetly. He laid down beside Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff. Jeff shuffled around a bit until he was facing Nick. He rested his head on Nick's chest and smiled. Nick looked down at him a little confused. "What?" He said, laughing a little.

"I love listening to your heartbeat. It's so relaxing." Jeff said, smile becoming more broad. Before the two even realized it they were both asleep.

The next day Nick woke up to see Jeff sitting at the edge of the bed and sobbing. "Jeff? Jeff what's wrong!" Jeff looked up at Nick, his eyes red and puffy, and began sobbing harder. "Jeff? Baby, don't cry. Please don't cry sweetie." Nick scooted over to Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff. Sure, he had noticed that the blond had been a little more emotional than usual lately but Jeff wasn't one to cry over just anything.

"I-I…the doctor called."

Nick's eyes widened. Clearly he didn't have good news. "Oh God, Jeff. You're alright right? Please say you're alright."

"I…I don't know Nicky. They said they want me to come back today and get an ultrasound. They think there's something in me…like maybe a…a tumor or something." Jeff sobbed. "I think I have cancer Nicky…"

Nick could feel his heart sinking. "Jeff. It's alright, it'll be alright. They didn't say you have cancer. You'll go to the doctor today and they'll figure out what's going on. You'll be fine, Jeffie."

Jeff sniffled. "Will you go with me?" Jeff said as he tried to calm himself down.

Nick smiled weakly at the blond. "Of course I will. I'll call the office and tell them what's going on. When's your appointment?"

"Two hours." Jeff mumbled from the crook of Nick's neck.

Nick nodded and let go of Jeff. He didn't want to, he wanted to hold him for the rest of his life, but he couldn't. "C'mon, let's get ready." Nick said as he pulled Jeff off of his lap.

"A-alright." Jeff said as he started to undress. He had just finished removing his pants and shirt when he saw Nick watching him, lust filling his eyes and licking his lips. Jeff frowned a little. "Not now Nicky…I don't feel good and we need to get ready." Jeff said, whining a little.

Nick pouted. "Fine, fine. But the second you're feeling better we're going back to the always naked rule again." Ever since the two of them had sex for the first time they decided that if they ever caught the other naked they automatically were entitled to sex. Nick later added that every time they were in the room alone Jeff had to be naked. It was a rule that they both thoroughly enjoyed.

Jeff laughed a little. "Well duh." He said as he quickly threw on his Warbler uniform and flopped back down on the bed.

"No shower?" Nick asked as he headed towards the bathroom.

Jeff shook his head. "Too tired. Besides you always told me that you like how I smell."

Nick laughed. "No, I like how you smell after a shower. Not your natural man stench."

"Psh, you know you love my man stench." Jeff said, fully out of his bad mood.

"Sure. Whatever you say Jeff." Nick said as he got in the shower.

About two hours later Nick and Jeff found themselves in the doctor's office. "Now Jeffrey, I want you to lift up your shirt." Jeff nodded and complied. "Alright, now, I'm going to put the gel on now, alright? It's going to be a little cold now."

"Alrig-ah." Jeff said, squirming a little when he felt the gel on his stomach. "Yeah, that's cold." Nick squeezed his hand.

"Oh…" The doctor said, sounding shocked.

"What?" Nick said, panicking.

"Is it a tumor!" Jeff yelled frantically.

"No, no! Not at all."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"But wait," Nick began, "Then what's wrong?"

"Well, yesterday when we were going through your files to see any previous medical history and we saw that you were…" He paused. "I…I'm not sure if I should say anything, I'm not sure if your parents have said anything to you…"

"What do you mean?" Nick said, beginning to panic more.

"Just please-tell me. I don't care if they never told me or if they did, just please, tell me." Jeff said, looking up at the doctor nervously.

The doctor nodded. "Right then. Jeffrey, when you were born you had both male…and female genitalia."

"I don't understand. I've seen myself naked. I don't have a vagina…"

"No, what I mean is that you were born with external male organs and both male and female internal organs."

"So there's a vagina in my stomach? That's why I haven't been feeling well?" Jeff asked, completely confused as to what was going on.

"No, you do not have a vagina. You do have ovaries…as well as a uterus."

"So I'm not a boy." Jeff said completely unemotional. He was in such a state of shock that he had no emotions. Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look before squeezing his hand. Nick didn't care if Jeff had female parts, he was still the love of his life.

"No, you are a male. You just have certain female organs."

"So is that why Jeff hasn't been feeling well?" Nick asked, knowing Jeff was too busy trying to process what he had been told to talk anymore.

"Well, sort of…"

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Nick asked.

"Well, look at the screen." The doctor said, adjusting the screen so the two could see.

Nick's heart skipped a beat. "What's that?" He said, seeing the strange mass inside Jeff. It was very small but it was obvious that it didn't belong there.

"It's a fetus. Congratulations, you're going to be a parent. You look to be about five weeks along."

Nick froze. "What!" Jeff yelled, jerking up from his position which knocked the doctor's hand off. "No. The only thing inside me is what I had for lunch. You're looking at a sandwich." He said quickly.

"H-he's pregnant?" Nick whispered, still completely shocked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Jeffrey, you're pregnant."

"No. Check again. I'm not."

"Jeffrey, we ran three blood tests and the ultrasound showed the fetus. It's small but it's there."

"I want to go home." Jeff said, sternly.

"Jeff…" Nick said, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"No. I want to go home. Now."

Nick looked up at the doctor pleadingly. The doctor sighed. "Alright. Jeffrey, you are a very rare case, meaning that I'd like for you to come back in about a week. You will have another doctor and we want to monitor you carefully to make sure you have a safe pregnancy."

"What if I want to get rid of it?" Jeff asked.

The doctor looked at the blond a little shocked, taken back by his words. "Then you will have to schedule an abortion."

Jeff frowned. "I…I can't kill it…is there anyway we can…I don't know, take it out of me and put it in someone else?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, no. Now, I will be calling tomorrow to tell you when your next appointment is, alright? I will also be emailing your Dean to inform him of your…situation."

"Okay." Jeff said, quietly. "C-can I leave now? Please?"

"Yes. I will talk to you tomorrow Jeffrey."

The drive back to Dalton was spent in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. It wasn't until they got back in their dorm that Jeff finally broke down sobbing on his bed.

"Jeffie, don't cry. Please don't cry. We'll get through this together. I promise." Nick said, cradling Jeff in his arms.

"I'm a freak!" He wailed into Nick's chest.

"No you aren't! Jeff you are not a freak! So what if you have a few female parts. That just makes you…unique. You're unique Jeff and we're going to get through all of this together. I love you Jeff."

"How can you even love me? I'm a fucking he-she! And I'm…I'm pregnant." He said, whispering the last part. "I'm supposed to be a boy…and I'm pregnant. I'm one of those girls on '16 and pregnant' except I have a penis!" He said, balling his eyes out.

It hadn't really dawned on Nick yet that he was going to be a father. It just didn't feel real. Not yet at least. "Jeff, that doesn't mean a single thing to me. I love you and nothing will ever make me stop loving you. And you're carrying our child Jeff. Our child. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jeff and I know we never talked about this before but I mean, we did want to have kids one day right? No, I never thought it would happen while we're Juniors in high school and seventeen…or that you would give birth to it…but we're going to have a baby…One with both our DNA. I never imagined that would ever happen and yeah, honestly I would prefer for this to happen like ten years from now but we can't change that and I'll love you and this baby no matter what."

Jeff sniffled. "R-really?"

Nick smiled. "Of course I will…Besides, my dad is always on my case for being gay…now I'm…bi?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "Nicky!"

Nick laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Sorry, trying to lighten the mood a little."

Jeff sighed. "There's a baby inside me Nicky…" He said, scooting his shirt up and staring at his stomach.

Nick ran his hand against Jeff's abs slowly. "Does it feel weird?"

"I don't really feel anything. I know it's there…just I can't feel it…" Jeff said, biting his lip.

Nick got up and grabbed his laptop. "Well then, let's do some research."

"Research?" Jeff asked, confused.

"On being pregnant. I know it isn't the same as a girl being pregnant but we can look up things about how big he is right now."

"He?"

"It's a boy." Nick said matter-o-factly.

Jeff rolled his eyes before flopping down on his bed. "You can. I just want to sleep. I found out way too many things today. Research can wait. Besides, the doctor said _she_ was too small to really see anyway."

"It's a boy."

"Whatever." Jeff said before falling asleep. The two felt oddly calm about the entire situation.

* * *

(A.N:/ So here is part one. :D I'll post the next part when I finish it (I don't know when that'll be, just fyi) I also plan on actually giving this a title when I finish it. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed! XOXO)


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Nick and Jeff found themselves on Nick's laptop again doing research on what their baby looked like at seven weeks.

"It looks like a dinosaur." Jeff said, frowning a little.

"You haven't been cheating on me with a t-rex?" Nick said, laughing a little. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Ah, like I'm constantly hung over. Sorta. Just generally terrible, I guess…Can you hand me my lemon drops?" Jeff said, hand outstretched lazily as he pointed towards a small bottle beside Nick.

Nick scrunched up his nose a little as he handed the bottle to Jeff. "How can you drink that? Isn't it gross?"

"Incredibly gross but it helps me deal with feeling like I'm going to puke so…" He said, trailing off as he took a few drops. "Yuck, gross."

"Woah, his skull is see-through right now! That's so awesome." Nick exclaimed, showing Jeff the site he was on.

"She has a mouth too." Jeff said in awe. He lifted up his shirt to stare at his stomach. He wasn't showing yet because he was still early in his pregnancy.

"Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to tell the Warblers? I mean, it's up to you. I mean, we haven't really talked about it and it's going to start getting really hard to hide soon."

Jeff bit his lip. "I…I want to…but not yet. I'm scared of how they'll react…Can we wait a little while longer?"

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's forehead. "Of course. We'll wait until you're ready to say anything. Just know that I'll be there right beside you…You won't even have to say anything if you don't want to, I can."

Jeff kissed Nick's lips and smiled sweetly. "I love you Nicky."

"I love you too Jeffie."

Jeff laughed a little. "You better. After all I'm carrying your kid!" The two of them had gotten used to the idea of Jeff being pregnant for the most part. Jeff had started seeing a therapist to help with the psychological aspect of being a pregnant boy and Nick went with him for support. They had begun to learn to accept it, knowing that since Jeff was against getting an abortion that there was no point in pretending it wasn't real.

"And I love you all the more for that." Nick said as he flopped down on Jeff's bed. Jeff wiggled over to Nick and cuddled up to him.

"I'm going to get fat soon."

"Not fat. Pregnant."

"Doesn't matter, my abs will be gone." Jeff said a little sadly. Ever since Jeff was called chubby once by his first crush in sixth grade he had been very self-conscious about his body.

Nick frowned a little before kissing Jeff's temple. "Jeff, don't be like that. You'll see be super hot and literally perfect. Like always."

Jeff yawned. "I'm tired. Can we take a nap?"

Nick smiled a little. "Well considering it's a Saturday, sure." A few minutes later the two were fast asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later Nick and Jeff were sitting in the doctor's office with Jeff laying on the table, shirt lifted as the doctor pulled out the ultrasound.

"Ready?" He asked. Jeff simply nodded.

The gel was placed on his stomach and Jeff shivered. "Cold." Jeff whined a little and Nick grabbed his hand. "Hey doc? I have a question…but it's a little embarrassed…"

"Go right ahead Jeffrey."

Jeff nodded. "Right…well, my boyfriend and I have been uh, on this website that like tracks your pregnancy and tells you a bunch of stuff about it and it said around nine weeks your…your uh breasts start to get bigger and I was just wondering if, you know…if that was gonna happen to me…" Jeff said, feeling incredibly awkward.

The doctor paused for a moment. "Well, to be honest, I've never dealt with a male pregnancy patient so I can't really give you an answer. However, every pregnancy is different and some women do not experience any growth in the breast area. For you I doubt that will happen though."

Jeff let out a breath of relief. "Good."

"C-can I ask something?" Nick suddenly asked.

"Sure."

"Uh, well I was wondering about the whole birth aspect thing…I mean how is it going to come out?"

"That's a good question. We are planning on preforming a c-section when your due date arrives." The two just nodded. The doctor replied as he started to check the ultrasound. "Well, since you are nine weeks along we should be able to find the heartbeat." He scanned Jeff's stomach for a few more moments before finding it. "And here it is."

Jeff gasped a little, feeling his heart skip a beat. It wasn't until that moment that either of the two really realized that they were going to be pregnant. "There's a baby in there." Jeff said, staring at his still flat stomach as if it grew a face.

"Yeah…" Was all Nick was able to get out.

"In a few weeks you'll find out the gender as well." The doctor said, smiling a little.

The couple were there for another hour, talking to their doctor. They were more than happy to be back in their dorm. "Nicky, we need to tell our parents soon." Jeff said, sounding a little worried. "It's been a month since we found out and the doctor's gonna start sending overdue bills to my house."

Nick sighed. "Yeah, I know. We'll tell them this weekend, alright? We'll tell your mom over lunch, since she already knows about the whole boy, girl thing so it'll be less shocking and we'll tell my parents over dinner. Okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"So why did you two decide to drop by for the weekend?" Ms. Sterling asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Jeff bit his lip and Nick grabbed his hand reassuringly. "Well mom…I uh…Well I found out that I have female parts. I went to the doctor about a month ago."

Ms. Sterling let out a small gasp. "Jeffrey, honey, I was going to tell you…I just needed to find the right time."

"It doesn't matter." Jeff said, shaking his hand. "But uh, well I'm uh…I'm…" Jeff couldn't say it, he was too nervous so Nick cut in.

"Pregnant."

"What?"

"He's pregnant." Nick said, trying to remain calm while Jeff started crying hysterically. His emotions had been going crazy the last few days. Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look as he pulled him in for a hug. "It's alright Jeff. Shh." He said soothingly.

Ms. Sterling sighed. "I should have said something when you came out."

"Yeah, you should have!" Jeff screamed as he continued sobbing.

"I'm sorry Jeffrey. I just never imagined this would happen. I should have told you but you two should have used a condom!"

"We did!" Jeff yelled. "They don't always work."

"Especially when your boyfriend buys the wrong size." Nick mumbled under his breath.

"Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You bought regular size and it broke." Nick said, shrugging a little.

"No but I don't want to have this conversation in front of my mom!" Jeff yelled annoyed as he continued to cry.

Ms. Sterling coughed awkwardly and the two boys' attention were brought back to her. "Well, I'm not exactly happy that my youngest son, who's only sixteen, is…well pregnant but there's no use in being angry now. How far are you?"

"A little over nine weeks." Jeff mumbled.

"Are you keeping it or putting it up for adoption?" She asked and Nick and Jeff just looked at each other. They hadn't really talked about if they wanted to keep it or not.

"I um…we haven't really talked about it…Jeff, it's your decision. I'll support you no matter what." Nick said a little awkwardly.

"I don't think I could give it up…if that's alright. I know that being in school and trying to raise a baby isn't easy but…I really don't want to give her up…"

"Him." Nick corrected.

Jeff shot Nick a glare. "It's a girl. And Dalton actually has a daycare at school. They started it last year after like ten teachers had children. The Dean said that if I wanted to we could use it too…"

Ms. Sterling smiled a little. "Well then, I guess I'm going to be a grandmother…"

"So you're really okay with this?" Jeff asked a little nervously.

"I…I'm willing to support you and do whatever I can to help." Ms. Sterling said, smiling a little.

Nick let out a sigh of relief. "Great. That's one family down, one to go."

Jeff bit his lip nervously. "Do we have to tell them? Can't they just never know ever?" Nick's parents never liked Jeff. They weren't fond of him as a child because they thought he was a bad influence. Then two years ago when Nick came out they blamed Jeff because he had come out a month earlier. Then when the two started a year ago Nick's parents dislike for Jeff turned into a hatred of the blond.

Nick squeezed Jeff's hand. "It'll be fine Jeff. I promise."

"They'll yell at me." Jeff whined.

"I won't let them." Nick said, sternly.

About two hours later Nick and Jeff were sitting down at the Duval's dinner table. "So Nicholas, why have you two decided to come by?" Mr. Duval said, sternly, shooting a glare at Jeff who squirmed around awkwardly in his chair.

"Well we have an announcement." Nick said, taking a bite of his pasta.

Mrs. Duval sneered. "Oh God, please say you aren't engaged. You're just going through a phase and you're only sixteen Nicholas. Don't ruin your life on _him_."

Jeff flinched a little by the harshness of her words. She was acting like he wasn't even there. Nick frowned. "I'm not going through a phase mom. I'm gay. And Jeff and I aren't engaged but if we were I wouldn't be ruining my life. I'd be bettering it."

Jeff smiled a little when he heard Nick standing up for him. And basically saying that he wanted to get married to Jeff.

Mr. Duval frowned. "He's ruining your life Nicholas. He's a bad influence and he turned you into one of them! Your mother and I have done everything we can to fix you! We sent you to corrective straight camps! We even let you stay in our house! His father left! You're lucky I didn't-"

"Enough!" Nick yelled. "You sent me away to stupid straight camps and it didn't work! I'm gay! _Gay_! That isn't going to change and I love Jeff. He didn't turn me gay, I was born gay. Jeff's dad left because he's an ass! It has nothing to do with Jeff. Jeff is perfect so don't talk about him like that!"

"He is a bad influence Nicholas!" His mother started. "He turned you gay and-"

"And I got him pregnant!" Nick yelled out before realizing what he was even saying. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath when he saw the look on his parents face.

"So you're dating a _freak_!" Mr. Duval yelled.

"He isn't a freak! He's perfect! Let's go Jeff." Nick said, grabbing Jeff's hand and storming out. It wasn't until they were in Nick's car that he said anything else. "You were right. We shouldn't have said anything to them." Nick looked over at Jeff who was crying. Nick frowned. "Jeff, don't listen to them. Baby, you're perfect. They don't know what they're talking about. Fuck them. We still have each other and we have your moms support. We'll make it. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"C-can we just go home? I want to take a nap." Jeff said, sniffling.

Nick smiled weakly at his boyfriend. "Of course we can Jeff."

* * *

"I'm huge." Jeff whined as he flopped down on Nick's bed.

Nick frowned a little before lifting up Jeff's shirt. "You aren't huge Jeff. You just started showing. It doesn't even look like you're pregnant. Just a little bloated."

Jeff shot Nick a glare. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, you know what I mean."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah…" The last few weeks Jeff was starting to notice changes in his body, though small enough that none of the other Warblers noticed. He did have to get new uniforms though and he self-consciously started wearing a vest under his jacket to hide the very small bump that in his mind made him look ten months pregnant. "And to think I'm only 13 weeks…but at least the first trimester thing is almost over…Oh God, and that's when I'm supposed to start getting really huge." Jeff whined.

Nick gave Jeff a sympathetic look. "Sorry, now, let's get ready. Class starts in like an hour." He said, kissing Jeff on the lips. "And Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"You look fantastic."

Jeff smiled a little. "Thanks."

* * *

"Jeff! Wake up!" Nick said, tugging at his foot a little. "Time to get up."

"I can't. I'm too busy being pregnant to go to class. I don't think I can walk with this giant stomach."

Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff. He was so dramatic sometimes. "Jeff, you're fifteen weeks. You are barley even showing."

"I can barley see my feet when I stand Nicky." Jeff whined. If was beginning to become obvious that Jeff had put on some weight and the other Warblers were starting to notice. Especially when they asked Jeff to dance and he always turned them down. They just chalked his weight gain up to Jeff's sudden lack of exercise, stress, and midnight snacks. None of them wanted to be that guy so none of them bothered to ask or say anything to him.

"Well if you're that big, maybe we should think about telling the guys." Nick said casually. Nick hated keeping secrets from his friends, especially one this big. He had wanted to tell the guys a week after they found out but he wanted to wait until Jeff was ready, which seemed like the blond wouldn't be ready until their child's eighteenth birthday.

Jeff sighed. "I know we should…and we will. Just…not right now. It isn't super obvious right now so we don't have to."

"They're starting to say things. Just so you know."

"Say things? Like what?"

Nick sighed. "Don't be offended or get upset, alright?"

Jeff nodded. "I wont."

"Just that you've gained some weight and they noticed the whole pickles and ice cream thing. They don't think you're pregnant or anything…They've just been noticing things and are watching you closer than normal."

"Oh." Jeff said, starting to tear up a little. "So they just think I'm some big fat, lazy loser who eats everything in sight." He said, suddenly bitter.

"No! They don't Jeff. They're just worried about you. That's all. They care. I promise." Nick said, going to hug Jeff but Jeff pulled away.

"Sorry…I just…when you hug me you can feel my giant stomach sticking out…and it makes me feel gross."

"You're still sexy Jeffie. Promise." He said, leaning over so that he could kiss his boyfriend. "But we still need to tell them soon."

"I know, I know." Jeff whined. "Uh, remind me to get a bigger uniform after class. This one is starting to get a little tight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeff, I'm honestly not trying to rush you or anything but if we're going to tell the others we should do it soon." Nick said, looking at Jeff's stomach. Over the last few weeks his stomach slowly began to inflate. His abs were gone and replaced by a small bump that was only noticeable when he wasn't wearing many layers.

Jeff saw where Nick's eyes were and self-consciously pulled his blazer on. He sighed loudly as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I-I know…And I want to but…I don't know, I have been thinking about at least telling Kurt. Like today." Jeff replied. Since the moment Kurt had transferred to Dalton a year ago the two had been close friends.

Nick sat down beside Jeff and kissed his temple. "It's a good start. Plus, maybe it'll help you get more comfortable with letting people know." He said, giving Jeff a kind smile.

Jeff nodded a little. "Yeah, maybe…But you're right. I'm four months along now and it's getting harder to hide. Besides, we need to start getting stuff for it. You know, a crib and what not."

Nick nodded. "I'm really surprised the Dean is letting the baby stay here. I've never heard of a boarding school that lets you keep your baby in your dorm."

Jeff shrugged. "I haven't either. It's weird but I'm not questioning it." He said, laughing a little at the end.

A few hours later Jeff found himself in Kurt's dorm room. Blaine was in the practice room so the two were alone.

"So," Kurt began, "What did you want to talk about?"

Jeff took a deep breath. "Well I um…I don't know if you've noticed but I've-"

"Gained some weight?" Kurt cut in. Jeff's eyes widened and Kurt gasped a little. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you." Kurt and Jeff's friendship consisted of the two being completely honest with each other, even to the point where sometimes one of them would have to be painfully blunt with the other.

"You've all noticed haven't you?" He said, beginning to sound depressed.

Kurt frowned and hugged his friend. "Oh sweetie, it's fine. Weight can be los-oh!" Kurt squeaked a little before parting from Jeff. He stared at Jeff's stomach in disbelief. "Jeff, did your stomach just _move_ a little?"

"It kicked." Jeff said, eyes wide with shock. "It kicked!" He repeated again, this time with more of an excited tone in his voice.

"What kicked?" Kurt asked, cautiously.

It then hit Jeff that he hadn't told Kurt about his pregnancy yet. "Kurt, I'm about to tell you something huge. And you can't freak out, alright? You have to promise you won't freak out on me, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'll stay calm…"

"Kurt, I'm uh…I'm pregnant. Now, I know that sounds stupid and like I'm just kidding but I'm not. I'm uh four months pregnant."

Jeff winced a little, waiting for Kurt to freak out and yell. He was completely taken back when Kurt leapt up from the edge of his bed, squealing. "I love babies!" He exclaimed. Jeff just gaped at his friend. After a few moments Kurt calmed down and sat back down on the bed, examining Jeff's bump. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, smiling broadly at Jeff. "Can I plan the baby shower, please?" He begged. "And how far along are you? Who all knows? And wait-how are _you_, a _boy_, pregnant?" He asked, suddenly realizing that Jeff was a male.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Wow, alright. Uh, gender, we don't know yet. We have an appointment in two week to find out. Sure, you can plan the shower if we decide to have one that it-"

"You have to!" Kurt cut in.

"Fine. Anyway, I'm four months and one week today. As for who knows, only you, Nicky, both our parents, and the dean…Oh, and my doctor but that's it. And my doctor said I was born with some female…things…not a vagina though! I don't have a vagina!" Jeff yelled the last part angrily "Sorry…I uh, my emotions are kind of all over the place…yeah…"

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "Well, I'm glad that you told me. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Are you planning on telling the rest of the Warblers though?"

"I am. Just…not until I have to…"

"Well, just know that they've all been talking about you. But I'm really glad you told me, Jeff. I was starting to really worry about you."

"Sorry for making you worry Kurt."

"Worry about what?" Blaine asked, as he walked in the room. How the two didn't hear the door open was beyond them.

"Oh, I let Jeff borrow a book and he forgot to give it back yesterday and I was worried I had lost it because I forgot I let Jeff borrow it." Kurt said, quickly lying.

Blaine nodded. "Oh. Hey Jeff, how are you? How have you been feeling?"

"Fine! I've been fine! I'm feeling fine! I have to go!" Jeff yelled quickly before running out of the dorm.

* * *

"So are you ready to find out your gender?" The doctor asked, beginning to prepare the ultrasound. He put the goo on Jeff's bump.

"Well, we already know it's a boy." Nick said.

Jeff snorted. "It's a girl. I just know it."

The doctor laughed a little. "Well, we'll find out in a minute, now wont we." He moved the paddle over Jeff's stomach for a few moments until he could get a clear picture.

Jeff latched onto Nick's hand nervously. "We also find out if there's anything wrong with it today, right?" Because Jeff was a male he was nervous that there was going to be something wrong with their child.

"Well because of the rarity of your condition we won't be one hundred percent sure until the baby is born." The doctor explained.

Jeff nodded. "Oh. Okay."

"So do you know the gender?" Nick asked.

The doctor nodded. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes!" Jeff said, quickly.

Nick looked at the screen in awe. "Look at the size of his penis!"

The doctor chuckled. "That's actually a foot."

"Oh."

"Congratulations, you're having a baby girl."

* * *

"Nicky?" Jeff whined as he slowly got up from his bed.

Kurt chuckled a little as he saw how messed up Jeff's hair was. Jeff shot Kurt a glare.

"Yes?" Nick asked, glancing over his shoulder to look at Jeff while he attempted to put his tie on.

"I think todays the day we tell them…" Jeff said, biting his lip a little.

Nick's face lit up a little. "Really! I mean, are you sure? Once it's said it can't be unsaid."

Jeff nodded. "I know. But I'm over five months…it's getting obvious. And at this point they've all started noticing something is up and they deserve to know."

"Plus, you can't have a proper baby shower with me being the only guest." Kurt added in.

Jeff nodded. "True. So, we're telling them today."

"You mean _I'm_ telling them today?"

"Yes." Jeff replied.

About an hour later they were all at Warbler practice.

"Warbler Nick, Jeff, you said you had an announcement." Wes said, giving the brunet the floor. Jeff stayed where he was sitting, looking more nervous than ever. Kurt scooted over and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yes. Well, as you've all noticed Jeff has been…uh different lately…" Nick started, awkwardly. He had practiced the speech in his head dozens of times but the second he stood up he completely forgot every word he had prepared. "Well, uh…there's no easy way to say this but uh…Jeff…Well, his body has been changing and yeah…"

Jeff's face was bright red. It sounded like Nick was trying to say Jeff was going through puberty. Jeff gave Kurt a pleading look.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of-he's pregnant!" He yelled and everyone gasped a moment before really thinking about what Kurt had just said.

"Kurt. It isn't polite to call someone pregnant just because they've put on a few pounds." Blaine said, frowning a little.

"No, it's true." Jeff said, his voice small and fragile.

Wes sighed. "Jeff, don't kind around like that. So you've put on a few pounds-"

"Look _where_ he's put it on." Nick cut in. "In his stomach. He has a baby bump and everything. He's five months pregnant you guys!" Nick yelled, starting to sound a little annoyed that they didn't believe him. He knew that Jeff, a _boy_, being pregnant was farfetched but just the fact that his friends didn't believe him bothered him beyond belief.

"I felt it kick the other day." Kurt said.

"What?" Trent said, gasping a little.

"The baby. I felt it kick." Kurt replied, simply.

"_She_ kicked." Jeff corrected.

Kurt gasped. "It's a girl! Good. I thought so and already pre-ordered everything in pink for the baby shower."

"Wait, so this is…serious?" Thad said, looking at Jeff still a little in disbelief.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." He mumbled.

"But…how?" Trent asked, confused.

"I um…well I'm not a freak, alright? I'm not…I was just…uh born with a few…you know, female parts. Not a vagina though!" He said, defensively.

Trent nodded a little. "Oh."

There was an award silence in the room for a few minutes before Wes cleared his throat. "Well then, I feel that I can speak for all of us when I saw that one, we're all glad that you told us Jeff. We were all starting to worry about you, and two, that we will support you and that we're here for you. Does anyone appose to this?" He asked and no one raised their hand. Wes nodded. "Right. Well then I guess that will conclude our meeting."

Jeff sighed deeply and looked at Kurt. "Thanks."

Kurt smiled. "No problem. Nick was dragging it out way too much."

Jeff chuckled. "Yeah he was."


	4. Chapter 4

"Nicky, I can't see my feet." Jeff whined. Yesterday was the six month mark of his pregnancy. Up until the last week or so Jeff's baby bump wasn't very noticeable but it seemed to just explode the last few days. His cute baby bump became what Jeff described as 'a watermelon under his shirt'. Jeff was laying on his back on his bed with his shirt lifted up just enough for a pair of headphones to rest on his stomach. He was playing classical music because he read it was good for the baby. Plus, he didn't want the baby to hear him whining about it.

"Don't worry, your feet are still there." Nick said, chuckling a little. He sat down next to Jeff and pressed his hand on Jeff's stomach lightly. "Hi baby, it's your daddy." Nick said, softly, kissing Jeff right below his belly-button.

"If you're the daddy, does that make me the mommy?"

"I don't know…Maybe?" Nick said. "I don't think she has a mommy…"

Jeff nodded a little. "That's weird."

"You're weird." Nick said, sticking out his tongue playfully at his boyfriend. "Hey Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to name her still." Nick said, pulling out a few books from under Jeff's bed. They had started collecting baby books and name books over the last two months. He handed Jeff one of the books that read 'baby names' on the front cover. "Here, look, I marked some of the cool ones already."

Jeff sighed. "And we have baby birthing class tomorrow…I don't want to do anything right now, I'm too tired." Jeff whined.

Nick pushed Jeff's shoulder lightly. "Jeff, we need to name her. It's kind of important…"

"We have three months."

"And we still have a lot of stuff to do before that."

"Well Kurt's planning the baby shower, so we have that done. We just need to get a crib, clothes, a stroller, a car seat, diapers, bottles, toys, name her, and oh God, that's a lot of stuff…Fine. Let's name her. That's one thing off the list at least." Jeff flipped through the book and smiled a little. "What about Nichole?"

Nick frowned. "No. That's not on the list. And that's _my_ name."

"Jennifer?"

"That's basically your name." Nick said, frowning.

"Allison?" Jeff asked, closing the book.

Nick didn't even need to think. "Ali for short? Love it."

Jeff smiled. "Did we just name our baby?"

Nick nodded and kissed Jeff. "We sure did."

* * *

Another month passed and Jeff sat on his bed with Kurt as he watched Nick and Blaine putting the finishing touches on the crib. "It looks good." Kurt said, smiling.

"It really does. You guys did a great job." Jeff added. "Thanks for helping Blaine."

Blaine nodded. "It's no big deal. Glad to help."

"So how much more things do you need?" Kurt asked.

"Just a few more." Nick replied. "More diapers and baby clothes. We already got a stroller and car seat."

Kurt nodded. "Good to know. Since you guys decided not to do a registry…" Kurt said, glaring at Nick and Jeff a little.

"Sorry, we've been busy with school and birthing class and such." Jeff whined.

"Birthing class?" Blaine asked. "Like regular birthing class?"

Nick shook his head. "We go to a private one because of Jeff…you know, being a guy and all."

Kurt clapped his hands together. "Well, the baby shower is next week. Be excited."

Jeff nodded. "We are."

* * *

"Thanks again for throwing the best baby shower ever, Kurt." Nick said as he closed the door. Their baby shower had just ended and Jeff was gaping at all the gifts he had gotten. There was a pyramid of diapers as high as the ceiling, ranging from new born sized to a year. They had a bunch of new baby clothes and basically everything they could ever need to raise a baby.

Nick walked over to Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, right above where his stomach started to expand. "That was interesting." Nick said, softly.

"That was exhausting. Can we take a nap?" Jeff said, yawning a little.

Nick smiled and kissed the back of Jeff's head. "Sure. My bed or yours?"

"Yours is closer." Jeff said, making his way over to Nick's bed and laying down. The last doctors visit Jeff was informed that he shouldn't be walking around as much, especially since he was such a rare case. The doctor had instructed Jeff to be on his feet as little as possible.

* * *

Before Jeff even knew it another month and a half passed. "Nicky, I don't wanna go." Jeff whined as he watched the last of his bags be put into the car. Jeff was being moved to the hospital to make sure the rest of his pregnancy was safe.

Nick frowned a little. "I know you don't, but don't worry. It's only for two, maybe three weeks until Ali is born."

Jeff sighed. "I know…but I'll miss you. And the Warblers. I'll even miss class…okay, I wont miss class but still…" Jeff said, whining a little.

Nick kissed Jeff lightly on the cheek. "Now, come on, let's go, they want us there in like half an hour."

Jeff nodded a little. "Alright."

* * *

Two in a half weeks later Nick was called out of his last class of the day to go to the office. Once he arrived there he was informed that Jeff had gone into labor and that he was allowed to leave to be with him.

Nick sped the entire drive there and was by Jeff's side in an hour.

"Nicky, it hurts." Jeff cried. "We're never having sex again!" Nick chuckled and Jeff shot him a glare. "I'm serious."

"Ah, baby." Nick said, frowning a little.

Twenty minutes later Jeff was in the O.R. having a c-section. Nick had to stay in the waiting room with the rest of the Warblers who had arrived shortly after Nick did. Nick felt like he was in the waiting room forever. When the doctor came out and said he could see Jeff, Nick raced into the room and grabbed Jeff's hand. Jeff looked up at Nick, completely drained of all energy and still a little drowsy from being under. "I don't have a baby inside me anymore." Jeff mumbled.

Nick smiled fondly at Jeff and kissed his forehead. "No you don't baby."

A nurse walked in after a few minutes with their baby in her hands. "Would you like to hold your baby?" The nurse asked Nick.

Nick nodded quickly and carefully took the sleeping baby girl. Nick was completely speechless when he saw her. She woke up from being moved and looked up at Nick with big brown eyes. Eyes that looked just like Jeff's. She had a small ruffle of black hair on the top of her head and a confused look that Nick swore looked exactly like Jeff's everyday face. Nick smiled. "Jeff, we have a baby…"

"Yeah we do…now let me see her." Jeff said, reaching his arms out to take her.

"You also haven't named her yet. The birth certificate needs a name." The nurse said, softly.

Nick handed Jeff the baby and nodded to the nurse. "Allison. Her name is Allison."

The nurse nodded. "Right. And her last name?"

"Oh…" Nick said, suddenly realizing that they never discussed which last name she would take. "We uh…we haven't really spoken about that…how do we choose?" Nick asked, glancing back at Jeff.

"You could use both." The nurse suggested. "That is, if you want to. It's completely up to you two."

"Let's do that." Jeff said, not moving his eyes off of Ali.

Nick nodded. "Alright. Allison Duval-Sterling."

"And middle name?" The nurse asked.

"Shit." Nick cursed under his breath. It was another thing they never discussed. He sighed and turned to Jeff. "I'm bad with names, you choose."

Jeff nodded. "Allison Taylor Duval-Sterling. I think it sounds good."

Nick nodded. "I like it."

"Hi Allison." Jeff said, kissing the top of her head lightly. "Welcome to the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had passed since Jeff gave birth to Ali. She had been brought back to Dalton three weeks after she was born and was kept in the hospital longer than usual because she was such a rare case. When Ali finally was finally allowed to come back to Dalton with Nick and Jeff she was showered with gifts from the other Warblers.

The two months had been crazy for Nick and Jeff. Ali had a habit of waking up just as the two of them fell asleep or getting hungry the second Jeff wanted to take a shower. Even though neither of them had gotten any real sleep in over a month they couldn't be happier. They had a baby, a perfect blend of the two of them that a year ago neither of them would have ever believed possible. They even discussed getting married when they both turned eighteen.

"Hi Ali." Jeff cooed as he carefully picked up his child. "Are you ready to go to daycare while your papa and me go to class?" Ali giggled a little and Jeff smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"C'mon Jeff, we're going to be late." Nick said, grabbing Ali's blanket, diaper bag, and favourite stuffed dog. "Hi Ali." Nick said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I'm ready. Can you grab my bag, please?" Jeff asked.

"Alright." Nick said, grabbing his and Jeff's bags before leaving with Jeff to Dalton's nursery. "It's a damn good thing that Dalton has a nursery. I mean, seriously, what school has a nursery?"

Jeff chuckled a little. "The kind that almost every female teacher decided to have a baby all in the same general time."

Nick shrugged a little. "At least Ali will have someone to play with." Nick said, opening the door to the daycare room.

Jeff laughed a little as he handed Ali to the nurse. "Bye bye Ali. I love you." Jeff said, tearing up a bit when he had to let go of his baby.

Nick put his hand on Jeff's shoulder before giving him a hug. "Sweetie, it's alright. You'll see her in eight hours. Four if you want to go visit her during lunch."

Jeff chuckled a little. "Of course we'll be going during lunch. We always do."

"Class is about to start boys." The nurse said suddenly.

"Oh, thanks." Nick said as the two separated and made their way to class.

* * *

"Ali!" Jeff cooed as he picked up his baby, smiling broadly in the process.

"She just woke up about five minutes ago." The nurse said, smiling at the pair. They were the only parents that visited regularly.

Nick smiled. "Well that's good."

The nurse frowned a little. "Jeff, you don't look so well, sweetie. You look a little pale."

"Oh, uh I haven't really been feeling all that well lately but it's no big deal."

The nurse sighed. "Jeffrey, you know if you're ill you aren't allowed in here."

Jeff pouted. "Alright." He looked down at Ali sadly. "Bye bye Ali. I love you."

Nick followed Jeff out, giving him a concerned look. "You never told me that you weren't feeling well."

Jeff shrugged. "It's nothing. Just a little bug and I haven't slept much so…yeah…Like I said, I'm fine."

Nick frowned a little. "You should go to the doctor."

"No Nicky, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Jeff whined.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever. But we should head back now, class starts soon."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, alright."

"But I'm taking you to the doctor after class. Kurt can watch Ali."

"Nicky!" Jeff whined, following behind him.

* * *

"C'mon Jeff, let's go." Nick said, poking Jeff's foot.

"No." Jeff said, twitching his leg away from Nick.

"Jeff, the last time you were sick you were pregnant and-"

"That's exactly why I don't want to go Nicky. The last time I went to the doctor I had a baby _cut_ out of me. A few times before that I found out that I can have kids…my and doctor's just don't go together."

Nick sighed. "Well then at least take a home pregnancy test. Just to be on the safe side…I'll buy it and everything. All you have to do is pee on the stick."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. Just to prove to you that I'm _not_ pregnant…again…"

"You never know. I just want to be safe."

"I know my own body Nicky." Jeff pouted.

* * *

About an hour later Nick returned from the pharmacy with fresh diapers for Ali and a pregnancy test.

"God, you have no clue how much they judge you when you're a seventeen year old buying diapers _and_ a pregnancy test." Nick said, flopping down on the bed next to Jeff. "Now, pee on this stick!" Nick commanded, making Jeff giggle.

"Ali, your papa's crazy." Jeff said, poking her belly on his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Jeff walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Jeff. "Five minutes 'till we find out I'm not pregnant again."

"Jeff, I'm just being careful. We can't afford to have another right now. Yeah, I want another kid but not right now…I'd like for it to be _after_ we get married to be honest."

Jeff nodded a little. "Well, then we can wait until then."

"Has it been five minutes yet!"

Jeff giggled. "It's been…uh three. No. Four now. Go get Ali, I want to hold her."

Nick scoffed a little. "You have feet."

"I could potentially be carrying your child. I shouldn't be on my feet that much." Jeff said, knowing that Nick would comply if he said that.

Nick frowned and got up to get Ali. When Jeff extended his hands to take her Nick shook his head. "No. Go check the test then you'll get her."

"Holding my baby hostage, I see how it is Nicholas."

Nick chuckled. "I can't hold her hostage if she's mine too."

"That doesn't even make sense Nicky." Jeff said as he headed back into their bathroom.

He came back out without saying anything and took Ali from Nick's hands. "So?"

Jeff smiled. "Not pregnant. Told you I was just sick."

* * *

(A.N:/ And that would conclude the mpreg fic. :D Hopefully you guys liked it! \o/)


End file.
